United, Loyal, Free
by Narumo
Summary: When Arthur appeared at one meeting holding a rose bouquet the world nations stared.


Author's Notes: Humm, my mind suddenly said it wanted this fanfic done _now_, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it...

* * *

United, Loyal, Free

When Arthur appeared at one meeting holding a rose banquet the world nations stared. The blond was slightly flushed and walked dazed to his seat.

"Uh, Arthur?" Alfred didn't care if he looked as if he though the flowers had committed a personal offence. "Where did those came from?"

"Ah?" The British startled, flushed harder but smiled. It was a strangely sweet one for the matter (Francis noted to himself that he at least hadn't seen him smile like that in _centuries_). "Oh, Matthew gave them to me when he picked me up... He said that he would join us as soon as he found a parking space." USA grumbled at the answer, really wishing England had said he had bought the roses himself.

"Mr. Williams? What was the occasion?" A young woman, the Eurasians vaguely remembering she was a country in the American continent but not much else, inquired from her seat.

England shuddered and turned towards the door as a blond man entered the room, wavy hair messy from his hasty dash to arrive on time. Canada apologised and sat down in the vacant spot beside Arthur, grinning at the country as he did.

"Now, now. Mon petit Mathieu, care to tell us why you gave this roses to Angleterre, mon chere?" The french man grinned as he stared between the two nations knowingly, wondering when his ex – colony had made his move on his former guardian.

"Er... I thought he would like them?" Matthew was surprised at the attention Arthur and he were getting but maintained an unsure smile on his face all the same. "Why? Is there something wrong?

"Well, I'm just wondering when you two started dating, that's all. Really Mathieu, you should have told _me_, I would have... _helped_... you." Francis sent a lecherous grin to his neighbour country, winking at the Canadian nation.

"We need no such thing. Now, would we _please_ start the damn meeting?"

* * *

Canada knew his boyfriend (The man was _his_ damn it!) was a bit thick when it came to romantic matters. It probably was due to who his primary caretakers had been during his early days and how he had spent most of his life trying to bet the said caretakers to pulp as they attempted to return the favour. So he tried to held back his temper when he saw his twin giving the other nation a box of Switzerland's chocolates.

So when he saw Arthur examining the box puzzled, he wrapped his arms possessively around the British (In a way vaguely remising of a Koala in Alfred's annoyed opinion). He, also, made sure to kiss Arthur on the cheek as he did. Arthur blushed and complained at the uncharacteristic action even as he returned the kiss with one of his own, completely missing the glare Alfred sent his twin as he did so. Matthew stuck his tongue out at him and snuggled against his boyfriend smugly.

"Matthew, you are squishing me."

"Sorry, Arthur." The Canadian smiled as his boyfriend picked his polar bear in his arms, said bear digging into the sweets instantly. "Kumajiro, that's not nice." _Eat them all_.

"Who?" While the question normally annoyed him, it distracted Arthur, who turned to answer and forgot about saving the chocolates from the bear's stomach. "... You said you were going on a date, who ever you are."

Matthew grinned and began to lead his date away (He had actually planed to ask the other out after he heard he had a free day), grin almost turning into a smirk as he heard curses behind him.

* * *

The day had started peacefully, a gentle rain making the lush garden shine as the sound coming from an antiquate radio flowed around the house. The house itself was mostly quiet, only a few servants moving around performing chores, keeping carefully silent as not to disturb the owner of the household and his visitor. Then Alfred burst into the house and the quiet shattered, the sensation akin to the sound a violin makes when a string breaks amidst a concert solo.

Arthur, accustomed to the random visit from his ex – colony, wasn't to bothered by it besides the initial annoyance of having his quality time cut short. Matthew, on the other hand, was _pissed_.

The nation had been giving gifts and interrupting the couple's dates since he had found out about them, and it was driving the Canadian crazy. Matthew was very dangerously close to the point when he would just punch the other, international relationships be damned. He was not going to allow _anyone_, specially_ Alfred_, interfere with their relationship. Only the fact that Arthur would be pissed to the fact that they were fighting over him like a piece of meat stopped him from carrying the through out. _For now._

The sudden appearance of Francis, however, thankfully stopped any incoming bloodshed as he dragged the United States of with a vague explanation about paperwork and free hamburgers (Matthew really loved his french 'parent' then and made a note to himself about sending him something nice later). That let them return to what they were doing without interruptions for the rest of the day.

* * *

The resulting silence stretched uncomfortably as the blond laid on the floor stunned. Arthur spluttered as he held his boyfriend's pet in his arms, mind reeling at the fact that_ Matthew_ had punched _Alfred_ in the face after the other whispered something at the other while putting an arm around the British's shoulders in a wholly inappropriate manner.

"He~ I always knew I liked you for a reason Matthew!" Gilbert exclaimed as snaked an arm around his brother, the blond sighing at his sibling's antics but looking mildly satisfied at the bruise forming on the United States' face.

"My, my, Mathieu, how love changes people." Francis' smile couldn't possibly be brighter as he started to check on Alfred.

"HA! You deserved that, bastard! Good work, Matthew!" Cuba laughed merrily and Ivan was grinning like he had just seen a personal dream come true (Or maybe it was just the lights? It was hard to say when the nation smiled creepily all the time).

"Matthew, what do you th-!" Matthew didn't care if he was going to pay for it later, he was going to show his brother_ why _no-one messed with him. So he happily started to ravish the spluttering Arthur as the rest of the nations catcalled and whistled at them (Hungary and Japan would make quite a profit by selling the video and photos of the event later).

* * *

Author's Notes: I have always found this couple more likely to happen that USA/England, mainly because they could actually talk to each other. While their kind of relationship may be good for a read, it one I find to unhealthy to support. It also helps that I love Canada to death (Both as the character and the country itself).


End file.
